fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Suisei
Anna Suisei (水星 闇菜 Suisei Anna) is one of the four main cures of Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Midnight (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito) who controls darkness. Bio Appearance Anna has pale skin and is surprisingly muscular for a girl her age. She has below chin length, wavy black hair that is often shown to be rather messy. She also has violet eyes. In both her Summer and Winter attire, she is seen wearing a black, spiked collar with a skull charm in the centre of it. In Summer, her civilian outfit is a modified variant on the Amanogawa High School seifuku, with purple and black stripes instead of the common green and white, cut off sleeves and a purple hoodie tied around her waist. She has a bandage on her right wrist and another on her left elbow. She wears black loafers with white loose socks, as well as black biker shorts under her skirt. In Winter, her civilian outfit instead takes inspiration from the Amanogawa High School boy's uniform, with a white, longsleeved dress shirt that's unbuttoned at the top, a black and purple striped tie, long brown pants and the same black loafers from her summer attire. Over the outfit, she wears a black duster with a popped collar. As Cure Midnight, Anna's hair ties up into two small bunches that sit beneath her hair. Her outfit consists of a black, puffy sleeved vest with a purple star at the back of the outfit, a purple undershirt, black, puffy shorts, lavender above knee-high tights and black, thigh length boots with grey cuffs and heels. Around her neck is a purple choker with a black star charm in the centre of it. On her right wrist is a long purple sweatband while on her left hand is a black, wrist length fingerless glove. Personality Anna's basic philosophy is to mainly be aggressive to bullies, cheats and people who hurt the weak. As the leader of the Violet Stars gang, she holds a strong bond with her members, and a close connection to those who help the gang. Etymology Anna '(闇菜) - From ''An (闇) meaning 'darkness' and Na (菜) meaning 'vegetables, greens'. 'Suisei '(水星) - Suisei ''(水星) is the Japanese term for the planet Mercury. The word consists of ''Sui (水), meaning 'water' or 'ice' and Sei (星) meaning 'star'. Combined, the surname means 'water star' or 'ice star' '''Cure Midnight - Midnight refers to either specifically 'twelve o'clock at night' or 'the middle period of the night'. History Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure Rescuing Hoshi Becoming Cure Midnight Relationships Altair/Asano Hoshi Subaru Hayate Akatsuki Natsuki Cure Midnight Cure Midnight '(キュアミッドナイト ''Kyua Middonaito) is Anna's pretty cure alter-ego. She transforms using the Starry Tambourine and the Midnight Star Crystal. Cure Midnight makes her debut in KK!PCEP7. Attacks 'Midnight Umbra '(ミッドナイト・アンブラー Middonaito Anburā) is Cure Midnight's primary attack, mainly used to purify Nebulae. The attack requires the Starry Tambourine and the Midnight Star Crystal. 'Midnight Blackout '(ミッドナイト・ブラカウト Middonaito Burakauto) is the upgraded version of Midnight Umbra used to purify Black Hole Nebulae. The attack requires the use of the Lupus Crystal. Arsenal 'Starry Tambourine '(スターリー・タンボリーン Sutārī Tanborīn) is the device that Anna uses to transform into Cure Midnight, as well as the main weapon she attacks with. '''Lupus Bat (ルーパス・バット Rūpasu Batto) is Cure Midnight's secondary weapon, mainly used for close range melee attacks. Midnight Star Crystal '(ミッドナイト・スター・クリスタル ''Middonaito Sutā Kurisutaru) is the Star Crystal that allows Anna to transform into Cure Midnight as well as what allows her to use her main attack Midnight Umbra. '''Cure Commune (キュア・コミューン Kyua Komyūn) is an earpiece microphone powered by the Midnight Star Crystal that allows Cure Midnight to communicate with her teammates. She can also summon the Lupus Bat by saying the phrase "Come here! Lupus!" (おいで! ルーパス! Oide! Rūpasu!). Trivia * Anna is the only cure of the Kirakira! Interstellar team to have a secondary weapon. * Anna was born April 2nd, which was the release date of the movie 2001: A Space Oddessy. * According to her official profile, Anna's favourite food is cinnamon buns and her blood type is AB Category:Pretty Cure Category:Black Cures